1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle lighting system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle lighting system that uses electricity generated by a bicycle dynamo.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Moreover, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the bicycle in general to be more versatile in different riding situations as well as to be more user friendly.
Bicycles have been provided with electrical devices such as a front lamp and/or tail lamp attached as lighting apparatuses. Conventionally, most front lamps are lit by electricity from a dynamo. Generally, the output voltage from a dynamo increases proportionally to the bicycle's speed (wheel rotation speed). In some cases, at high speed, output voltage between the dynamo terminals exceeds 100 V with the lighting apparatus switched off. Consequently, an electrical device with specifications to withstand such a high voltage is necessary to turn on the lighting apparatus with output voltage from the dynamo. However, parts that withstand high voltage are lacking in general versatility and are expensive.
Recently, electrical devices such as electric transmission systems and components have been attached to bicycles, and some are known to use electricity from a dynamo as an electric source for the electrical device. To use electricity from a dynamo, an electrical device such as this must also withstand high voltage.
Furthermore, to operate each electrical device, in the case of an electric transmission system, for example, most electricity is used or needed at the moment of a change in speed (gear). However, electricity generated by the dynamo at that moment may be insufficient to operate one or more devices, and thus, operation of the electric transmission system sometimes becomes unstable. Therefore, in order to stabilize operation, some electrical devices are provided with a storage element as an electrical device for storing electricity from the dynamo for future use.
For example, to be able to use each electrical device while the bicycle is stopped, some have been provided with a storage element as an electrical device for storing electricity from a dynamo such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H2003-11879.
In accordance with the above conventional configurations, to be able to use a general-purpose electrical device, each electrical device requires an apparatus for controlling voltage such as a protection circuit to restrict output voltage from the dynamo to a certain range or a voltage-adjusting circuit to adjust voltage to a certain value. Moreover, to use a storage element, it is necessary to control the voltage applied to the storage element so as to protect the storage element.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle lighting system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.